Como no enamorarme de ti
by Lady Uchiha Haruno
Summary: Conocer a dos pequeños hará que los sentimientos de ambos salgan a flote, pero como afrontaran esta situación para poder declarar sus sentimientos. Hao X OC


_**Primero que todo este es mi primer Fanfic y es para Kikyo ya que ella me ha tocado en el intercambio de Fanfics asi que espero que sea de su agrado, asi como para las demas personas que lo leeran.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen le pertenecen Hiroyuki Takei, tampoco la OC me pertenece.  
><strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Como no enamórame de ti**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Mi nombre es Yuuki Asakura tengo 18 años soy una chica fuerte y segura de mí misma, actualmente curso mi último año de preparatoria y se puede decir que llevo una buena vida estudiantil, me llevo muy bien con mis compañeros de curso. Actualmente vivo con mi madre y mi padre. _

_-__**Bueno clase es todo por hoy, no se olviden leer los siguientes capítulos y recuerden que los exámenes del segundo periodo son la semana entrante**__.-nos despedimos del maestro y todos mis compañeros comenzaron a levantarse ya que la siguiente clase era gimnasia._

_-__**Yuuki-chan ¡Vamos!**__-me dijo Tomoe, mi amiga desde que entre a esta escuela, realmente nos llevamos muy bien, si hay alguien en que pueda contar siempre es ella._

_Caminábamos por el pasillo y Tomoe me contaba acerca de un drama que había visto la noche anterior, cuando sentí como alguien se colgaba de mi cuello._

_-__**Yuuki ¿Me extrañaste este fin de semana?**__-escuche como decían cerca de mi oído._

_-__**Claro que no Hao**__-conteste con tono serio._

_-__**Eh… ¿Porque?**__-me pregunto de manera un poco infantil._

_-__**Porque estuviste conmigo todo el fin de semana**__-le recordé y solo sonrió de lado._

_Así es, él es mi mejor amigo Hao Asakura, pero no se confundan no somos familia ni nada, simplemente nuestros apellidos suenan igual aunque en realidad significan diferente, conozco a Hao desde que tengo 10 años y desde entonces no nos hemos separado. Lo conocí de manera extraña pero al igual que con Tomoe puedo confiar en él siempre._

_-__**Increíble que pasarán el fin de semana juntos**__-inquirió mi amiga riendo._

_-__**Más bien se metió a la fuerza a mi casa**__-agregue-__**Vamos Tomoe que se nos hará tarde**__-dije y jale la mano de mi amiga._

_-__**¡Te veo más tarde Yuuki!**__-grito Hao._

_**...**_

_La clase de gimnasia termino junto con la hora del almuerzo y las siguientes clases, estaba con Tomoe en los casilleros de la escuela y comenzamos a salir de la escuela. Me despedí de Tomoe ya que ella vive en la dirección contraria a la mía. Y como siempre cerca del parque que esta junto a la escuela pude ver a Hao sentado en una banca esperándome._

_-__**Hola Yuuki me alegra verte, nos vamos**__-me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a mi lado-__**Dime ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?**__-me pregunto de manera seria._

_-__**La verdad es que no**__-conteste de manera rápida-__**¿Por qué?**_

_-__**¿Te parece si vamos a mi casa?**_

_-__**Ehh… pues si pero ¿Para qué?**__-inquirí de forma curiosa._

_-__**Ya lo veras cuando lleguemos**__-contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-__**Pareces un poco misterioso hoy**__-le dije y era verdad casi nunca me invita a su casa, aunque viva solo no le gusta mucho que visite su casa, las únicas veces que he ido han sido las veces que se ha enfermado y no hay nadie que lo cuide, pero de ahí en más nunca._

_A lo lejos pude divisar la casa de Hao, a pesar de vivir solo su casa era una pensión enorme, heredada de sus padres ya que la familia de Hao era rica, claro que no lo supe hasta los 13 años cuando visite por primera vez su casa. Entramos a la casa y me lleve una enorme sorpresa, en la sala de la casa habían 2 pequeños dormidos una niña y un niño._

_**-… Hao… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?**__-le pregunte pero sin gritar no quería despertar a los pequeños._

_-__**Son Redsed y Seyram, los encontré hace 3 días en la calle**__-me dijo mientras se acercaba a los pequeños y los cubría con una manta._

_**-¿Pero porque no los llevaste a la policía?-**__le pregunte un poco asustada._

_-__**Lo intente pero ellos me dijeron que se habían escapado de un orfanato donde los trataban muy mal, no podía dejarlos solos y menos que los trataran mal.**_

_-__**¿Y para esto me has traído?**__-le pregunte mirándolo a la cara._

_-__**Necesito que me ayudes a cómo cuidarlos apenas tiene 4 y 6años, me preocupa el hecho de que se enfermen y no saber cómo ayudarlos.**_

_Iba a contestarle pero de pronto la pequeña niña se levantó, me miro y comenzó a llorar, el otro pequeño simplemente se movió al oír el llanto pero no se levantó. Hao se acercó hasta ella y al cargo en sus brazos mientras para intentar calmarla._

_-__**Lo siento parece que llora cuando no conoce a alguien**__-dijo mirándome. La pequeña dejo de llorar luego un momento y me di cuenta de que nunca había visto a Hao hacer eso, cuidar de alguien más y para ser sincera me conmovió._

_-__**Hao… ¿Dime en que quieres que te ayude?**__-este sonrió y comenzó a explicarme cuáles eran sus dudas acerca de los pequeños, no es que yo supiera mucho pero al menos conocía lo básico para cuidar a los niños._

_Hicimos una lista de comidas que deben y no deben de comer, así como un pequeño manual de instrucciones de que hacer en caso de que alguno se sintiera mal, también una lista de lo que los pequeños deberían hacer mientras él está en la escuela._

_**...**_

_Han pasado tres meses desde que Hao me conto lo de los pequeños, los días transcurrieron de manera normal, y todos los días después de la escuela iba con Hao a su casa para ayudarlo un poco con los pequeños. Parece que ellos ya se habían acostumbrado a mi presencia e incluso me había hecho gran amiga del pequeño Redsed, es un niño increíble y muy travieso, todo el tiempo quiere jugar y bueno la pequeña Seyram digamos que es demasiado callada, casi siempre está cerca de Hao._

_-__**Toma**__-dijo Hao detrás de mí, mientras me ofrecía una bebida ya que había jugado toda la tarde con Redsed y estaba exhausta._

_-__**No es necesario que vengas todos los días ¿Lo sabes verdad?**__-dijo algo serio._

_-__**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**__-le pregunte molesta._

_Solo se quedó callado y miro a los niños que jugaban en el patio de la casa._

_-__**Sabes el otro día Red-kun me conto que antes de ir al orfanato vivían con su padre**__._

_-__**¿Enserio?**__-pregunte curiosa-__**¿Pero cómo es que llegaron al orfanato?**_

_-__**Su padre fue asesinado en la noche de navidad del año pasado y su madre murió cuando Seyram nació así que ya no tenían a nadie.**_

_-__**Eso es… muy triste**__-esos pequeños habían tenido que soportar cosas muy duras, se habían quedado sin padres a una edad tan corta y haber pasado por un orfanato donde eran tratados de una manera cruel y sin poder soportar el triste pasado de los pequeños, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas._

_**~POV'S NORMAL~**_

_El chico la miro y se acercó hasta ella, se sentó a su lado ya que estaba de pie, estiro su brazo y la acerco a él, ella se sorprendió al principio pero se dejó llevar por el abrazo y la calidez que el chico le ofrecía. Los pequeños seguían jugando en el jardín de la pensión y parecían no estar conscientes de lo que pasaba. La peli azul se levantó un poco y miro al castaño este retiro algunas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y ambos quedaron mirándose, así permanecieron unos minutos él la miraba de la manera más tierna que podía y ella quedaba anonada al mirar sus ojos, hasta que la chica desvió la mirada avergonzada. Este la atrajo de nuevo a él y permanecieron de nuevo abrazados hasta que los pequeños se acercaron a ellos._

_**-¡Hao-san! Mira lo que encontramos**__-el pequeño castaño le mostraba a Hao la pequeña luciérnaga que se encontraron en una planta._

_-__**Bien hecho chicos**__-les dijo el castaño mayor y sonrió._

_-__**Oigan chicos**__-hablo Yuuki-__**Qué les parece si mañana vamos al parque, mañana es domingo y no hay escuela ¿Qué les parece?**_

_-__**¡Claro!**__-grito emocionado Redsed y su hermana sonrió igual de alegre que el pequeño._

_La peli azul se despidió y regreso a su casa, al llegar saludo a sus padres y fue al comedor a cenar algo._

_-__**Hija últimamente estas llegando tarde**__-le hablo su madre, mientras le servía la cena._

_-__**Lo siento, es que me he estado quedando con Hao después de la escuela**__-agrego la chica oji-roja_

_-__**Así que ya estas saliendo con el**__-comento el padre de la chica a lo que ella escupió lo que tenía en la boca-__**Me alegro por ti.**_

_**-¡¿Otto-san?!-**__dijo la chica conmocionada-¡__**No estamos saliendo!**_

_-__**Pero a ti te gusta el no**__-agrego su madre divertida._

_La chica solo guardo silencio y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de esa tarde, de cómo el chico la había abrazo y como la miro después. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, y continuo cenando a pesar de las miradas divertidas de sus padres._

_**...**  
><em>

_El día era precioso y por la calle iba una peli azul vestida con un vestido de color azul como su cabello, algo sencillo sin escote ni nada de eso, debajo llevaba unas mallas negras y unos tenis, su cabello iba recogido en una coleta y dos mechones de cabello por delante de sus orejas, y en sus manos llevaba una canasta con comida que había preparado esa mañana para los pequeños y Hao. Luego de unos minutos llegaron Hao y los chicos, Redseb llevaba su corto y ligeramente desordenado pelo castaño. Traía puesta una simple camiseta, pantalones cortos de jean, pulseras y zapatos negros de funcionamiento. Seyram por su parte llevaba su cabello castaño en dos trenzas, y una banda negra ladeada en la cabeza, junto con un vestido rojizo, abuchado con ribete negro y zapatos mary-jane negros. Hao por su parte llevaba una chaqueta de color café claro abierta dejando ver su camisa negra de bajo de la chamarra que lucía muy bien con los pantalones azules que traía y su largo cabello castaño suelto como siempre._

_-__**Yuuki-san ¡Hola!**__-saludo Redsed a la chica._

_-__**Hola Red-chan, Sey-chan**__-saludo agachándose hasta la altura de estos._

_Redsed la abrazo y beso su mejilla cosa que hizo sonrojar a la chica quien le sonrió a este._

_-__**Yuuki-san… Hola**__-saludo Seyram cosa que la sorprendió mucho e hizo que sonriera aún más._

_Los pequeños jugaron con Hao y Yuuki por un largo rato, los pequeños quisieron jugar a los atrapados y ellos accedieron, mientras corrían Hao miraba como la chica de pelo heráldico jugaba y reía con los chicos y debes en cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaban al pensar en la tarde anterior y recordar la dulce mirada que ella tenía y lo linda que se veía al sonrojarse, combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos de color cadmio._

_**~POV'S HAO~**_

_No, no. Tenía que sacarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Claro que no era la primera vez que pensaba eso de ella, es más para el ella siempre ha sido la chica más hermosa de todas, la chica que era fuerte y segura de sí misma, era inteligente, amable, tierna y siempre ayudaba a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio. ¡Por dios! A quien engañaba. Estaba enamorado de ella, desde que la conocí me había dado cuenta de que era una chica increíble. Y no fue hasta después de un tiempo de conocerla me di cuenta de que con ella podía ser yo mismo._

_La vi acercarse, estaba agotado no cabe duda de que había jugado demasiado con los niños, se sienta al otro lado de la pequeña manta y no puedo dejar de mirarla._

_**~POV'S YUUKI~**_

_Jugar con los pequeños sí que es cansado. Tomo un poco de agua para calmar un poco el calor que tenía y de pronto siento una mirada encima de mí. Volteo a un lado y Hao está mirándome y justo como la última vez quedo anonada en sus ojos._

_**~POV'S Yuuki & Hao~**_

_-__**… ¿Qué pasa?**__-pregunte un poco nerviosa._

_**-…No es nada…-**__le conteste sin dejar de mirarla._

_-…__**S-seguro**__…-Su mirada me deja sin aliento._

_No digo nada solo me levanto y me acerco más a ella, acortando la distancia que nos separaba y pude notar un hermoso sonrojo en su rostro._

_Porque se acerca, como se supone que debo de reaccionar, no había querido aceptarlo pero ya no puedo más. Estoy enamorada de Hao Asakura, mi mejor amigo._

_-__**Sabes Yuuki… hoy estas muy linda**__-solo salió de mi boca._

_-__**G-gra-acias**__-no puedo evitar que mi voz tiemble y de nuevo me pierdo en sus ojos oscuros._

_Por mi mente pasan los momentos que he vivido cerca de ella y…_

_Me doy cuenta de son los mejores momentos de mi vida y no los cambiaria…_

_Mi mirada se desvía a sus labios…_

_Lentamente acerca su rostro a mí…_

_Es inevitable tengo que hacerlo, necesito saber su sabor…_

_Cierro mis ojos de manera inconsciente y de manera automática también acerco mi rostro…_

_Me detengo un momento y tomo su rostro en mis manos para observarla de nuevo…_

_Toma mi rostro y abro los ojos de nuevo…_

_-__**Yuuki…**__-dije antes de acercarme a besarla, era justo como siempre lo pensé, igual que ella sus labios eran cálidos._

_Mi mente no podía procesarlo Hao me estaba besando, jamás llegue a pensar que pasaría._

_**~POV'S NORMAL~**_

_Al principio fue un suave roce, pero Yuuki cerró los ojos y apoyó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Hao, provocando que Hao la abrazara mientras la atraía hacia él. Y entonces fue mucho más que un toque de labios, fue la máxima expresión de algo tan puro que apenas sentían, fue un intercambio de sentimientos y de corazones. Se separaron después de unos momentos ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas, la peli azul no podía mirar al chico a su lado, estaba demasiado avergonzada y el por su parte lo único que quería era ver el rostro de la oji-calipso y mirándola a los ojos decirle que estaba enamorado de ella. Y como si hubiera leído su pensamiento esta levanto el rostro de nuevo, se miraron y entonces…_

_- __**¡Yuuki-chan!**__-gritaba el pequeño Redsed mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia los mayores jalando a su pequeña hermana de la mano._

_Yuuki se separó de Hao pero este la atrajo de nuevo a él y cuando los pequeños llegaron hasta ellos simplemente sonrieron al verlos abrazados._

_-__**Yuuki-san nos ha dado hambre**__-hablo Seyram._

_-__**Está bien pueden tomarlo que quieran**__-dijo Yuuki abriendo la canasta en donde había cajas de almuerzos._

_Los pequeños comían la comida mientras hablaban con los mayores y reían de vez en cuando, así pasaron un buen rato, Yuuki les pido que no jugaran hasta que la comida les hiciera un más de digestión y mientras comenzaron un duelo de Jankenpon de chicas vs chicos, el cual ganaron las chicas. Pero no siempre todo es felicidad._

_Mientras Hao y Yuuki miraban jugar a los pequeños, pronto sus caras cambiaron de felicidad a miedo, pues tres hombres de negro se acercaron hasta ellos y parecían querer llevárselos hasta que Hao y Yuuki se acercaron a ellos y atrajeron a los niños hasta ellos para protegerlos._

_**-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!-**__pregunto Hao molesto._

_-__**Tenemos la orden de llevarnos a estos niños de vuelta al orfanato de donde se escaparon**__-dijo uno de los hombres._

_**-¿Qué?-**__solo atinó a decir la peli-heráldica._

_-__**Los hemos estado buscando desde hace 2 meses y es indispensable que vuelvan**__-agrego el 2° hombre._

_-__**Claro que no**__-dijo Hao ya más que molesto-__**Estos pequeños no se irán de aquí, ahora son parte de mi familia.**_

_-__**Lo siento pero es mi obligación-**__Dijo y jalo a los pequeños mientras los otros dos hombres tomaba a Hao y Yuuki para que no interfirieran en sus planes, mientras que los pequeños solo lloraban y pedían a gritos no ser separados de ellos._

_**-¡Redsed! ¡Seyram**__!-gritaba Yuuki mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas._

**...**_  
><em>

_Miraba por la ventana de su cuarto mientras estaba sentada en su cama, podía apreciar el atardecer, parecía tener la mirada perdida._

_-__**Hija voy a entrar**__-se escuchó a su madre al otro lado de la puerta-Mira te traje algo para que comas-dijo mientras dejaba una charola con comida._

_-__**Gracias**__-dijo la ojicalipso._

_-__**Yuuki…. No sé qué es lo que está pasando, pero sería bueno que intentaras salir de la casa y respiraras un poco de aire fresco.**_

_-__**Si… lo tendré en cuenta**__-contesto algo seria._

_Su madre salió del cuarto y Yuuki se levantó de la cama para ir hacia su tocador, se recogió un poco el cabello y se levantó de nuevo para ir a su cama, pero algo la detuvo. Esta se agacho y levanto en brazos al pequeño animal que le hablaba por un poco de atención. Esta al estar cerca de su dueña intento animarla lamiendo su mejilla._

_-__**Arigatou Pifany **__-agradecio su dueña, pero los intentos de su mascota no eran suficientes para calmar un poco el dolor en su corazón._

_**~POV'S YUUKI~**_

_Aun recordaba lo que paso hace 3 semanas, después de que se llevaron a Red-kun y Sey-chan fuimos al orfanato de donde ellos habían escapado, pero los encargados de este nos amenazaron de poner una demanda en nuestra contra por haber tenido ocultos a los pequeños y no llevarlos de nuevo ahí, además de que no permitieron que los veamos, seguimos intentando 4 días mas pero solo obtuvimos amenazas e insultos. Hao comenzó a faltar a la escuela y los días que iba no me dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera lo encontraba en el parque de siempre. Al final no pude decirle que lo amaba._

**...**

_**~POV'S NORMAL~**_

_-__**Así que por eso habías faltado a la escuela**__-comento Tomoe._

_-__**Si**__-agrego la oji-calipso._

_- __**¿Y qué paso con Hao?**__-pregunto la otra chica._

_-__**Bueno... No lo sé, no hemos hablado mucho que digamos**__-agrego la peli-heráldica._

_-__**Mmm ya veo... ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo al final de clases? Tengo la tarde libre**__-dijo Tomoe con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro._

_-__**Claro... porque no.**_

_Luego de la escuela ambas chicas caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, conversaban animadamente mientras tomaban un helado. Luego de una hora Yuuki se despidió de Tomoe ya que la castaña recibió una llamada de su madre y tuvo que retirarse. La peli-heráldica caminaba cuando escucho como alguien la llamaba, se giro por todos lados y no había nadie cerca de ahí._

_**~POV'S YUUKI~**_

_Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, no hay nadie por aquí. Me gire de nuevo para seguir mi camino y de nuevo escuche como alguien grito mi nombre, pero esta vez pude escucharlo con claridad, conocía esa voz, esa pequeña e inocente voz._

_-__**Seyram**__-dije para girar me de nuevo y buscar a la pequeña._

_Ahí estaba de pie, a unos pocos metros de distancia, parecía agitada me acerque hasta ella y me agache para poder abrazarla._

_-__**Seyram ¿Como es que estas aquí?, ¿Donde está Redsed?**__-pregunte después de abrazarla._

_-__**Yuuki-san ¿Donde está Hao-san? Tengo que encontrarlo o se van a llevar a mi hermano-**__dijo llorando la pequeña._

_-__**De que estás hablando-le dije, no entendía lo que pasaba**__-Vamos a la casa de Hao y me cuentas en el camino._

_**...**  
><em>

_Llegamos a la casa de Hao y fue un alivio encontrarlo ahí, le conté lo que Seyram me dijo. Seyram nos conto que Redsed escucho a unos trabajadores del orfanato hablar con la persona que tenia la custodia de ellos, dijo que los separaran y se decidieran de los dos. Redsed escucho eso e intentaron escapar pero fueron atrapados y solo la pequeña alcanzo a salir de ahí y decidió buscar a Hao para que ayudara a su hermano._

_Llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos al orfanato sin antes pedirle a Seyram que se quedara en la casa de Hao para evitar que se la intentaran llevar a ella._

_Cuando llegamos unos hombres estaban subiendo a Redsed a un carro, este al vernos nos grito._

_**POV'S NORMAL**_

_-__**Redsed-**__grito Hao para acercarse hasta el pequeño y separarlo de los hombres que no dudaron en golpear al castaño si era necesario para cumplir con su mandato._

_El pequeño corrió hasta la peli-heráldica y esta lo abrazo para protegerlo. No duro demasiado, ya que sorprendentemente Hao, esquivaba casi por naturaleza los golpes de sus contrincantes y golpeaba a algunos. Tanto los ojos de Yuuki y Redsed se abrieron al extremo, jamás pensaron ver a Hao con el puño levantado, su imagen de chico serio y tranquilo desapareció completamente ante esos ojos oscuros llenos de ira, estaba desquitando toda su impotencia acumulada de esos días por no haber podido evitar que se llevaran a los pequeños. Los hombres asustados y algunos noqueados se fueron de ahí._

_-__**Hao...san...-**__susurro Redsed mirando al chico que se acercaba a ellos y abrazo al pequeño._

_-__**Todo va estar bien de ahora en adelante**__-agrego el castaño._

_El pequeño se soltó en llanto y abrazo a ambos chicos, estaba asustado pensó que probablemente su hermana no había llegado a tiempo con él y probablemente no la vería de nuevo, pero eso no paso. Hao y Yuuki están ahí para protegerlo y cuidarlo._

_Se dirigieron a la casa de Hao donde habían dejado esperando a la pequeña, y cuando llegaron la encontraron en la entrada de la mansión sentada esperándolos._

_Al verlos corrió hacia ellos y se aferro a su hermano y de nuevo los pequeños lloraron._

_**...**  
><em>

_Ya había oscurecido y Yuuki cerraba la ventana de la habitación del segundo piso, Redsed y Seyram se habían dormido después de cenar un poco de leche. Al cerrarla pudo ver a Hao sentado en el pasillo que daba al patio de la mansión así que decidió informarle que ya estaban dormidos y después irse ya que era muy tarde y probablemente su madre estaría preocupada._

_-__**Se han quedado dormidos**__-dijo la oji-calipso llegando para sentarse junto del castaño._

_-__**Gracias Yuuki.**_

_-__**No ha sido nada-**__ la chica se abrazo a sí misma, parecía que el invierno ya estaba en Shinyuku porque el viento empezaba a helar._

_-__**Si tienes frio puedes abrazarme**__-escucho decir al Hao que en ningún momento la miro, miraba hacia el cielo que como de costumbre había demasiadas estrellas en el._

_-__**Estoy bien**__-dijo la chica ocultando su sonrojo._

_El chico simplemente se acerco a ella y atrajo hacia él, la chica simplemente se dejo llevar por el abrazo y se pego más a él._

_Ambos debían admitir que una cálida sensación les embargaba cuando estaban juntos, y el frio poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Sintió la mano del ojinegro moverse de su hombro, hasta subir por su cuello y llegar a sus mejillas para hacerla ladear su rostro para poder verle y cautivarse de nuevo por esos hermosos ojos color cadmio que para él, resultaban adorables junto a los sonrojos que debes en cuando la chica presentaba. El sonrojo de Yuuki aumento cuando miro los oscuros ojos del chico y como brillaban gracias a la luz de la luna. _

_A el por su parte el encantaba ver esas mejillas sonrojadas cada vez que la miraba, ver sus ojos brillar con sinceridad, sentirla temblar cada vez que el la abrazaba. Le agrabada sentir ese cosquilleo en el estomago, ese que solo sentía cada vez que estaba con ella, podía darse cuanta fácilmente que desde que ella pareció en su vida dejo de ser aburrida._

_Sin darse cuenta ambos comenzaron acercar su rostro. Cerraron sus ojos y sin prisa alguna sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, sus mejillas ardían, al igual que sus bocas, sus ojos cerrados con tranquilidad, sus manos se entrelazaron con la única ternura que ellos podía proporcionarse y se dejaban llevar por los latidos de sus corazones. Hao acariciaba la mejilla de la chica y poco a poco fueron separándose._

_El sonrojo apareció a más no poder en ambos chicos, Yuuki levanto la vista y miro de nuevo al chico, este solo le dedico una cálida sonrisa y luego le dijo_

_- __**Te Amo Yuuki.**_

_Y eso fue suficiente para hacer que algunas lagrimar cayeran de los ojos de la chica._

_Hao limpio las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla._

_-__**Hao yo...Yo también te amo.**_

_La sorpresa apareció en el rostro del chico jamás imagino que ella también lo amara y de nuevo la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla, quería recordar este momento siempre y conservarlo en su corazón._

_-__**Ten por seguro que jamás te dejare. Aun si insiste en que no es cierto, yo siempre estaré contigo Yuuki, porque gracias a ti mis sonrisas son siempre verdaderas-**__pensó el castaño._

_Y así permanecieron, abrazados mirando las estrellas, no necesitaron decir nada mas, ya lo habían dicho todo._

_~ Fin ~_

**_NOTA: Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic así que no creo que este perfecto pero si me he esforcé mucho al escribirlo._**


End file.
